Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours
by Elisabeth Canden
Summary: OS. Lunard tu n'es plus drôle, se plaint Sirius. Vraiment Patmol, et est-ce que je t'ai raconté la fois où j'ai déguisé Rogue en Augusta Londubat ? Moment manqué du tome 5 selon moi


**Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours.**

Disclaimer : absolument rien ne m'appartient…

- Tu ne devrais pas les encourager de la sorte, le sermonna Remus et Sirius se contenta de pousser un soupir de lassitude. Depuis son retour au square Grimmauld tout ce qu'il semblait entendre de la part des autres membres de l'Ordre étaient des remontrances, des reproches ou des disputes en tout genre. Et maintenant même Remus s'y mettait, et Sirius n'en pouvait plus.

- En quoi est-ce que c'est une mauvaise idée, s'emporta l'ancien détenu, affalé sur la table de la cuisine, un verre de whisky pur feu disposé devant lui. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une simple visite de courtoisie d'un ancien ami s'était en fait révélé être une leçon de morale made in Lunard. Il n'aimait déjà pas ça quand ils étaient à Poudlard, alors maintenant qu'il était un adulte…

- Je pense simplement que dans le contexte actuel, il n'est pas raisonnable pour Harry de fonder un groupe rebelle à l'autorité du ministère. Si cela se découvre, ils risquent gros, lui et ses amis, expliqua Remus, assis en face de son ami.

- Nous sommes en guerre, c'est triste à dire mais ces enfants sont de futurs soldats, et s'ils n'apprennent pas à se battre ils vont se faire tuer dés la première attaque. Ce qu'ils font cela relève de la légitime défense, rien d'autre, argua Sirius avec force, buvant son verre de whisky d'un trait. Il était visible qu'il en avait l'habitude. L'alcool ingurgité lui réchauffa le sang et éclaircit ses idées. Il se sentait d'attaque, prêt à se battre.

- Ils sont trop jeunes, soupira Remus. Nous étions plus vieux quand nous avons commencé à nous battre.

- Harry n'a pas le choix, c'est sur lui que repose l'issue de cette guerre, rétorqua Sirius, dont les yeux se voilèrent en pensant à son filleul. Qu'aurait pensé James de cette situation, qu'est ce que lui et Lily auraient dit en apprenant que c'était à leur fils que revenait la tâche de vaincre Voldemort ? Cette question le hantait depuis que le seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu à la vie en juin dernier. Lily et James avaient été au courant de la prophétie bien entendu, mais ils n'avaient jamais vécu pour savoir que c'était bel et bien leur petit Harry qui avait été marqué, qui avait été désigné comme celui devant tuer Voldemort, _car l'un ne peut vivre, tant que l'autre survit…_

- Quand est-ce que la vie est devenue aussi compliqué Patmol ? dit soudain d'un ton rêveur le lycanthrope. Tu te souviens de l'époque où on était à Poudlard ? Les blagues contre les serpentards, les ballades dans le château sous la cape de James, les tentatives de James pour faire craquer Lily ? C'était le bon temps, on était insouciants, et heureux. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un petit sourire, un sourire jeune, et pendant un bref moment, Sirius crut retrouver le Remus d'antan.

- Oui, c'était l'époque où tu possédais encore de l'humour, dit Sirius d'un ton plaintif, d'une voix de petit garçon. Tu sais que maintenant que tu es vieux tu n'es plus du tout drôle ? Où est passée ton âme de maraudeur, celle qui prenait plaisir à torturer ce vieux Snivellus ? Tu es même passé du côté obscur en devenant professeur ! Un Maraudeur professeur, James a du se retourner dans sa tombe tu sais !

- Oui je me doute, répondit Remus avec un petit rire. Mais je pense que de nous deux, celui qui a conservé sa flamme de maraudeur, c'est bel et bien moi.

- Prouve-le ! s'indigna le parrain d'Harry.

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté un certain épisode incluant des épouvantards, Augusta Londubat et ce bon vieux Snivellus ? commença Remus d'une voix malicieuse, et cela indubitablement attira l'attention de son ami animagus. Il reposa son verre de whisky qu'il s'était resservi avec vigueur durant toute leur petite conversation. Et Remus continua son histoire.

_Il n'avait absolument pas planifié cet incident. Il avait voulu débuter ses premières leçons par quelque chose d'assez facile et les épouvantards correspondaient à cette catégorie. Sa seule inquiétude avait été Harry. Il se doutait que la plus grande peur du fils de James et Lily devait être Voldemort. Dumbledore lui avait brièvement raconté l'épisode de la pierre philosophale puis de la chambre des secrets, et Remus en avait déduit que l'épouvantard d'Harry prendrait sans aucun doute la forme de l'ancien seigneur des Ténèbres. Or, Remus tenait à éviter des incidents diplomatiques dirons-nous dés sa première heure de cours. Il allait donc éviter de faire passer le survivant, celui-ci comprendrait très certainement._

_Dés le début de la classe il avait repéré un petit garçon assez rondouillet, l'air très maladroit, mais les traits de son visage rappelèrent à Remus une de ses amie attaquée pendant la guerre et résidant désormais de manière permanente à Saint-Mangouste avec son mari. Il avait devant les yeux le fils de Franck et Alice. Un Gryffondor comme ses parents, mais apparemment avoir été élevé par sa redoutable grand-mère, dans l'ombre de ses héros de parents n'avait rien fait pour lui inculquer confiance en lui. Remus se prit aussitôt d'affection pour le petit garçon. Il décida de l'interroger, et passa outre les 'recommandations' de Rogue, qui l'agacèrent plus qu'autre chose. Rogue qui se devait toujours se montrer méchant et cruel envers ceux qui n'étaient pas dans sa maison, et plus spécialement envers un garçon comme Neville. Ce fut peut-être pour cela que Remus fit ce qu'il fit. Ou alors son ancienne flamme de Maraudeur qui ressortait au bout de douze ans._

_Quand Neville lui avoua que sa plus grande peur était le professeur Rogue, il dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. C'était tout simplement trop drôle, trop tentant. Comment ne pas en profiter ? Et puis au bout de douze ans de réclusion, de solitude, de détresse et de peine, il méritait de rire, il méritait ce bout d'insouciance sous la forme d'un ancien ennemi travesti. Et ce n'était pas comme si Rogue ne le méritait pas. Il se montrait toujours aussi odieux, et malgré les différences évidentes entre James et Harry, traitait ce dernier avec mesquinerie et injustice._

_Son esprit s'était aussitôt remémoré Augusta Londubat, la terrifiante mère de Franck que Remus avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises. Il s'était remémoré les vêtements qu'elle aimait porter, et surtout, l'énorme chapeau couronné d'un vautour empaillé, toujours très discret dans la foule._

_Ça avait aussitôt fait tilt dans son esprit. Il avait du se retenir de ne pas hurler de rire en imaginant Severus Rogue porter les vêtements de la matriarche Londubat. L'occasion était trop bonne._

_Il avait alors soufflé l'idée au petit Neville qui indubitablement avait été surpris, mais s'était exécuté. Et bientôt la classe entière éclatait de rire en voyant leur terrifiant professeur de Potions trébucher sur les talons hauts de la grand-mère de Neville._

_L'histoire avait très vite fait le tour de l'école et Remus était devenu en un clin d'œil le professeur préféré de tous les élèves, excepté les Serpentards cela va sans dire._

- Oh non tu n'as pas fait ça Lunard ! hoqueta Sirius entre deux éclats de rire. Il en riait tellement qu'il avait mal aux joues et que ses yeux pleuraient tout seuls.

Il n'avait pas ri de la sorte depuis plus de quatorze ans.

- Que veux-tu, Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours, philosopha Remus, portant son verre à ses lèvres.

- C'est excellent, ni moi ni James n'aurions mieux fait, répondit Sirius. La meilleure blague que tu n'ai jamais faite !

- Tu te souviens de la fois où James avait coloré les cheveux de tous les Serpentards en rose en première année, sa première blague en tant que Maraudeur, se remémora Remus, les yeux perdus dans le vague. McGonagall était furieuse.

- Et c'est comme ça qu'il a eu sa première retenue avec elle, termina Sirius. Et la fois où le jour de la Saint-Valentin on avait engagé un Cupidon pour suivre et harceler Rogue toute la journée de la part de 'son admirateur secret' ?

Et les deux derniers Maraudeurs passèrent le reste de la soirée à se souvenir de leurs années à Poudlard, les plus belles de leurs vies incontestablement, les années d'innocence, de rires et de joie, où ils avaient grandis et étaient devenus des adultes.

Là-bas, ils avaient été protégés par la foi en une amitié éternelle, ils étaient si sûrs qu'ils vivraient très longtemps, qu'ils accompliraient tous leurs rêves et vivraient heureux dans un monde débarrassé de Voldemort. Une lutte à laquelle chacun d'entre eux aurait contribué.

James voulait devenir un joueur de Quidditch professionnel, épouser Lily Evans et avoir une ribambelle d'enfants, assez pour former une équipe de Quidditch.

Remus voulait travailler au Ministère, son rêve le plus fou était de travailler au département des Mystères. Il voulait également tomber amoureux d'une fille qui pourrait accepter sa condition et vivre heureux avec elle.

Peter voulait travailler à la Gazette du Sorcier. Il avait une bonne plume et aimait raconter des histoires. Et lui aussi voulait se marier et avoir des enfants. Plus d'un, car étant un enfant unique il avait longtemps souffert de la solitude avant de rencontrer les trois autres Maraudeurs.

Et Sirius, il voulait tout simplement être heureux. Débarrassé de sa famille et de la guerre, continuer d'être un Maraudeur, de voir James, Remus et Peter tous les jours, d'avoir un boulot sympa et quelqu'un dans sa vie qu'il aimerait vraiment. Mais ce qu'il voulait avant tout, c'était que lui et ses amis soient heureux. Qu'ils atteignent tous les buts qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

Mais une fois sorti de Poudlard, tout avait trop vite changé. Tous sauf Remus étaient devenus Aurors et s'étaient engagés dans l'Ordre du Phénix. James et Lily s'étaient aussitôt mariés et Harry était arrivé.

Et le pire était arrivé. En moins d'une nuit un Maraudeur était mort, un autre fut envoyé à Azkaban injustement, un autre passa pour mort et le dernier se retrouva seul, ne pouvant croire qu'en une seule nuit son univers avait éclaté en milles morceaux. Sa vie était détruite, tous ses espoirs, ses rêves…et tous ses souvenirs qui étaient teintés du parfum de la plus perfide des trahisons.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu Patmol, déclara soudainement Remus, la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion qui le submergeait.

- Je sais Lunard, répondit Sirius. Je voudrais juste que James soit là.

- Il est parmi nous. A travers Harry. Cela me console tout le temps de savoir qu'une partie de lui subsiste. Et Harry est un garçon merveilleux, James serait très fier.

- Quelque fois j'aimerais qu'Harry ne lui ressemble pas autant, physiquement je veux dire, dit alors Sirius d'une voix tremblante. C'est si douloureux, à chaque fois je crois revoir James, et c'est quand je vois sa cicatrice et ses yeux que je me souviens que ce n'est pas James, et que celui-ci ne sera plus jamais là tu vois. Et c'est simplement trop douloureux.

- Je sais, mais ça passera avec le temps crois-moi. Au début je ressentais la même chose, tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai failli l'appeler James à chaque fois que je le voyais. Mais ça a fini par disparaître, petit à petit. Maintenant je suis simplement reconnaissant.

Sirius ne répondit rien à cela. Pour sa part, il ne voyait pas de quoi il pourrait être reconnaissant. De s'être enfui d'Azkaban et d'avoir retrouvé son filleul et son meilleur ami, oui, mais sinon quoi d'autre ? De vivre en reclus sans rien faire d'utile pour se battre contre Voldemort ? De ne servir à rien qu'à picoler et se remémorer le bon temps ? Il ne voulait pas de ça dans sa vie, il pouvait faire mieux, il voulait faire mieux ! Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il avait imaginé sa vie !

Désormais, la survie et le bonheur de son filleul étaient les seuls choses qui le faisaient vivre. Pour Harry, l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait, le supporter et l'encourager. Et peut-être qu'un jour, quand la guerre sera fini et qu'ils auraient gagné, alors peut-être que le nom de Sirius serait blanchi et qu'il pourrait vivre en homme libre. Mais c'était un rêve trop doux pour qu'il s'y attarde. S'il devait mourir dans cette guerre, ce n'était pas grave, du moment que le fils de James survive.

A la naissance d'Harry, quand James lui avait demandé d'être le parrain de son fils, Sirius lui avait fait une promesse, une promesse de Maraudeur : il protégerait Harry à n'importe quel prix, il veillerait sur lui comme si c'était son propre fils.

Et en vrai Maraudeur qu'il était, jamais il ne romprait cette promesse.

Et quand plusieurs mois plus tard, il fut frappé du sort de la mort par sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange au Ministère de la Magie, sa dernière pensée fut qu'il avait fait de son mieux. Il avait rempli sa promesse de Maraudeur.

Il était mort en Maraudeur, et rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux.

Il n'avait pas eu la vie dont il avait rêvé, mais il avait eu la mort qu'il voulait.

Note de l'auteur : voilà, c'était juste un os qui me trainait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut, vos avis sont donc les bienvenus !


End file.
